Vampire Academy
by Yunnie Bear
Summary: "Dan itulah dia," Jaejoong menatap sebuah bangunan castle abad pertengahan yang akan menjadi sekolahannya. "Selamat tinggal facebook. Selamat tinggal Iphone lima. Heloo, St Vladimir. Itu bukan hanya sekolah biasa. Itu adalah dunia lain." Terinspirasi dari kisah harry potter, vampire academy dan vampire knight. Dengan beberapa perubahan.


"Benarkah mereka genk-nya pangeran?" salah satu vampire yang baru saja masuk St Vladimir bertanya pada temannya dari kaum dhampir. Mereka berdua menatap lima namja yang berjalan bersama-sama. Kelimanya mendapatkan sorotan dari berbagai arah. Baik dari seluruh murid St Vladimir maupun para pengajar dan pengawas disekolah ini.

Semua civitas akademy di St Vladimir wajib melindungi pangeran kerajaan mereka yang tengah menjadi sasaran pembunuhan dari kaum Strigoi, kaum vampire terjahat yang sudah kehilangan akal dan logika mereka. Mereka jugalah yang membantai seluruh vampire dari garis keturunan darah murni yang berarti_ pureblood_.

Dan satu-satunya garis keturunan yang masih tersisa, hanyalah pangeran mereka. Itu berarti, peluang mereka untuk menghancurkan pemimpin kaum strigoi semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Kau kedinginan?" sang pangeran menatap lembut sosok namja yang duduk disamping dirinya. Sosok namja yang sangat spesial. Terlahir dari kaum yang belum pernah melakukan pencampuran sebelumnya. Dhampir dan Moroi.

"Tidak, Yun. Aku hanya.."

"Lapar?" sang pangeran tersenyum sekilas sebelum menghapus noda gelap yang ada dibibir kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong. "Sisa makanmu bahkan masih ada, apa kau sudah merasa lapar lagi?"

Jaejoong menghadap Yunho dan melihat sebuah titik kecil diatas bibirnya, "Setelah terbiasa meminum darahmu, makanan apapun yang masuk dalam perutku. Tidak akan pernah bisa memuaskan rasa laparku.."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja, disini terlalu ramai. Aku tidak konsen belajar.." Yunho menutup buku bacaannya dan menentengnya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangannya sudah terulur kearah Jaejoong. Bersiap menyambut tangannya.

"Yun?"

Semua murid merasa sangat iri ketika sang pangeran mengulurkan tangannya pada namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong. Bukan rahasia besar lagi jika namja cantik itu telah menjadi mate (pasangan) bagi sang pangeran.

"Wah, keturunan campuran itu sangat beruntung. Ia tidak hanya dekat dengan Pangeran kita, tapi juga menjadi mate-nya.." vampire yang sejak tadi membicarakan kedua pasangan itu kembali berceloteh bersama teman dhampir-nya.

"Dialah satu-satunya namja yang menerima transfusi darah, langsung dari sang pangeran.." seru temannya lagi. "Menurut cerita yang telah tersebar, Jaejoong bertugas sebagai dhampir atau vampire pelindung kala itu. Ia mengalami luka yang sangat parah dan terancam tewas dalam pertarungan besar melawan kaum strigoi beberapa tahun yang lalu.."

"Sang pangeran yang berkali-kali diselamatkan Jaejoong, akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ketika nyawa Jaejoong terancam, iapun menerima suply darah dari sang pangeran yang telah dilindunginya. Darah yang tidak pernah ada dua nya didunia. Satu-satunya darah pureblood yang tersisa. Yang mampu menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit.."

"Tapi setiap darah memiliki pasangannya. Yang berarti, hanya mampu menolong satu nyawa. Tentu dengan kejadian itu sudah bisa dipastikan, jika Jaejoong telah dinobatkan menjadi mate sang pangeran.."

Junsu, pelindung sang pangeran yang berasal dari kaum Moroi hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia dan keempat kawannya sudah empat tahun berada di Academy, tapi gosip yang beredar disekolah ini tak pernah berhenti membuatnya tertawa.

"Gosip itu terlalu menyepelekan Jaejoong.." sebagai sahabatnya Jaejoong, Junsu sangat membenci gosip jelek mengenai sobatnya itu.

"Mereka pikir Jaejoong menjadi mate pangeran Yunho karena sebuah kecelakaan? Karena Yunho terlalu berbaik hati sehingga memberikan darahnya begitu saja ketika melihat Jaejoong sekarat?" Junsu menatap berkeliling dan mendeath-glare murid-murid yang sedang berbisik-bisik didekatnya.

"Sudahlah, Junsu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama empat tahun ini.." Changmin, pelindung sang pangeran dari kaum Dhampir bersikap tidak perduli. "Lagipula Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkan ini.."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Lidahku ini gatal dan ingin mengatakan jika sobatku telah menjadi mate Yunho jauh sebelum pertempuran terakhir kita. Jauh sebelum kita ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelindung sang pangeran. Mereka sudah terikat sejak tahun pertama di Academy.."

.

.

.

Vampire Academy #1

Yunjae Fanfiction.

Terinspirasi dari kisah harry potter, vampire academy dan vampire knight.

Tentu dengan beberapa perubahan. Saya akan menerima saran dan kritik dengan penyampaian yang jelas dan baik. Terimakasih.

.

.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Usiaku enam belas tahun dan aku seorang vampire. Tapi aku bukan vampire biasa. Aku Dhampir, guardian vampire atau vampire pelindung. Darah ini kudapat sebagai keturunan dari appaku.." seorang namja cantik tengah berbicara sambil menenteng sebuah recorder ditangannya. Kaki jenjangnya sangat cekatan melewati semak-semak liar yang menjadi hambatannya untuk melangkah. Celana baggy coklatnya tampak sesuai dengan sepatu ketsnya yang polos.

"Masalahnya, aku juga setengah Moroi atau berati.. kaum penyihir. Darahku kali ini kudapat sebagai warisan dari ummaku. Itulah kenapa kemampuanku menjadi berlipat ganda. Aku memiliki kemampuan seorang vampire, sekaligus sebagai penyihir. Tidakkah itu hebat?"

Namja cantik itu mengeluh saat melihat dua jalan setapak yang bertentangan. Tidak ada papan penunjuk jalan sama sekali. Iapun berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah peta didalam tas ranselnya.

"Sebelah kiri.." serunya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dan menempelkan kembali alat perekam dibibirnya.

"Karena aku bukan vampire sungguhan. Darah bukan menjadi makananku satu-satunya, aku masih bisa makan daging asap, burger, keju atau apapun yang kuinginkan. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu tentang aku.." seru namja cantik bernama Jaejoong. Bibir cherrynya tampak mengkilat karena lidahnya tak berhenti menjilati sisa-sisa saos tomat hasil makan malamnya yang menyenangkan.

"Aku akan bersekolah di Vladimir Academy. Sebuah sekolah ditengah pulau yang dikelilingi oleh lautan. Sekolah yang sangat tidak biasa.."

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di sebuah pantai dengan lautan yang sangat luas didepannya. Puluhan perahu dan kapal telah siap, menawarkan diri pada calon murid baru Vladimir untuk mendapatkan pelayanan mereka.

"Dan asal kau tahu, semua nahkoda, awak dan penjaga kapal itu adalah manusia. Mereka adalah manusia yang terlarang untuk kami bunuh. Mereka hanya tahu jika kami adalah pelajar-pelajar aneh yang sibuk menghabiskan liburan sekolah dengan petualangan seru disebuah pulau terpencil.."

Jaejoong tersenyum karena ia bisa melihat sinar terang diujung lautan. Seolah-olah memberi tanda padanya.. bahwa kehidupan barunya telah dimulai.

"Dan tidak seorangpun berniat menakuti mereka, karena pihak sekolah akan mengeluarkan siapapun yang berani untuk menancapkan taring liarnya pada manusia yang tidak bersalah.." Jaejoong kembali menceritakan kisahnya didalam alat perekam.

"Kau akan menemukan segelintir orang penghisap darah di St Vladimir. Juga pengajar yang mampu menerbangkan banyak barang-barang hanya dengan menjentikan jemari mereka. Kau juga bisa berlari secepat angin, atau segala hal aneh yang tidak kau temui dalam film atau drama mengenai makhluk abnormal seperti kami.."

"Dan perlu kau ingat, vampire tidak akan bertambah tua setelah usia mereka mencapai tiga puluh tahun kecuali jika terinfeksi penyakit yang tentu saja.. mampu membuat kepala kami beruban dan membunuh makhluk malam paling mengerikan didunia ini.."

Jaejoong meletakan recorder didalam tasnya dan berjalan layaknya manusia biasa. Ia tidak mau mengagetkan para penjaga perahu dengan gerakannya yang terlalu cepat, atau karena taring panjang miliknya yang terlihat setiap dirinya merasa lapar. Ia akan dikeluarkan jika detak jantung mereka sampai berhenti karena ulahnya.

"Sekolah kami terletak ditengah-tengah pulau. Sekolah ini merupakan warisan dari kejayaan vampire dimasa kuno. Dimana vampire hampir didominasi oleh para _pureblood_ (darah murni). Dan sayangnya, tidak untuk masa ini.."

Sambil membenarkan tas ranselnya, Jaejoong menggigit apel ditangannya dan merasakan jika giginya hampir patah.

"Apel merupakan buah terlarang dalam dunia kami. Tapi entah bagaimana, buah ini menjadi favoritku sejak dulu. Mungkin karena ini adalah larangan. Kau akan merasa sangat hebat jika sudah melanggar larangan yang tidak berani dilanggar siapapun bukan? Dan begitulah denganku.." Jaejoong tersenyum senang setelah menghabiskan apel kesayangannya dan melemparkan bekas gigitannya dengan asal.

"Hampir seluruh penghuni Vladimir Academy adalah halfblood atau keturunan berdarah campuran. Kecuali pangeran kerajaan vampire yang memiliki usia yang sama denganku. Dan itu berarti, dia juga akan menjadi calon murid baru disekolah ini. Setidaknya, begitulah rumor yang kudengar.."

"Sayangnya, tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Seperti apa rupanya ataupun bentuknya. Dan kuharap.. aku bisa bertemu dengannya meski kesempatanku hanya sekali seumur hidup. Rumor mengatakan jika dia adalah vampire paling tampan didunia. Apa benar begitu? Semoga saja. Jika tidak, aku janji akan melemparkan bekas apel gigitanku diwajahnya. Tidak perduli meski dia adalah seorang pangeran.."

Jaejoong melangkah menuju salah satu kapal. Beberapa calon murid sepertinya sudah mulai sibuk dengan percakapan mereka yang menyenangkan. Beberapa tampak bermain dan bersenda gurau. Beberapa tampak cuek dan tidak perduli. Sama seperti jaejoong, yang mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca.

Ia membaca buku petunjuk mengenai dunia vampire yang diberikan oleh appanya sebagai bekal untuknya menuntut ilmu.

"Dhampir atau Vampire penjaga.. hidup berdedikasi untuk melindungi suku Moroi atau suku penyihir. Kami hidup untuk sebuah kata sederhana. Perdamaian.." Jaejoong membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Kata demi kata.

"Hanya saja semuanya tidak pernah sesederhana ini. Lalu ada kelompok terakhir dalam dunia vampire.."

"Merupakan vampire terjahat yang disebut Strigoi. Kaum ini adalah penghisap darah jahat yang hanya keluar saat malam hari. Dan hanya bisa dibunuh oleh sebuah paku perak. Perlu lima orang terbaik dari academy untuk membunuh satu dari mereka. Jika kau beruntung, mereka akan mencabik-cabikmu. Tapi jika kau mendapat kesialan, kau akan diubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Dan hidupmu akan berubah menjadi monster penghisap darah yang selalu kehausan. Kau akan melupakan semua aktivitas didunia dan hanya memikirkan cara mendapatkan darah segar.."

Jaejoong mendengus, agak merinding saat membacanya. "Strigoi benar-benar monster dari mimpi buruk bagi kalangan vampire. Dari semua cerita, peringatan dan film-film latihan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun. Dan aku tak pernah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku melihatnya. Yang pasti, mungkin aku akan terbunuh dalam sekejap.." serunya lagi.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia bisa melihat sebuah pulau yang sangat luas. Pulau yang disekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh hutan konifer yang sangat lebat. Ada perbukitan dan sebuah gunung yang lumayan tinggi ditengahnya. Gunung tersebut diberi nama Moonlight Mt. Ia bisa melihat jika sekolahnya berada tepat di kaki gunung. Karena disanalah tempat yang paling bersinar dan bercahaya.

"Dan itulah dia," Jaejoong menatap sebuah bangunan castle abad pertengahan yang akan menjadi sekolahannya. "Selamat tinggal facebook. Selamat tinggal Iphone lima.."

"Heloo, St Vladimir. Itu bukan hanya sekolah biasa. Itu adalah dunia lain.."

"Pelajar Moroi dan Dhampir datang dari seluruh dunia untuk belajar sejarah, fisika, matematika dan semua hal yang membosankan. Tapi sekitar semester empat, kami.. para dhampir akan keluar dan belajar cara baru yang menyenangkan untuk membunuh.." Jaejoong berseru. Karena begitulah yang appa dan ummanya katakan padanya. Orang tua Jaejoong sendiri adalah mantan pelajar di St Vladimir.

"Sementera para Moroi sendiri belajar sihir dari keempat elemen. Air, api, petir dan angin.."

Jaejoong mulai berjalan bersama calon murid lainnya. Tidak seperti dirinya, calon murid yang lain memakai pakaian yang sangat gelap dan tidak mencolok. Bukan warna warni seperti apa yang ia pakai.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana aku akan ditempatkan, mengingat darahku yang berlainan. Mungkin aku akan belajar ditempat vampire, atau bisa juga di tempat Moroi. Yang pasti, hampir tidak ada anak yang seperti aku. Mungkin bisa dibilang, akulah satu-satunya anak yang memiliki dua darah. Dhampir dan Moroi.."

Jaejoong mengikuti calon murid yang lain. Ia ikut berbaris bersama dua bocah laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengobrol tanpa henti.

"Disini juga tersedia dua belas asrama sesuai kelahiran para penghuninya. Tidak ada yang dipisah didalam asrama. Kau bisa saja sekamar dengan para vampire, dhampir ataupun moroi. Dan tentu saja.. aku akan mendapatkan asrama Aquarius mengingat aku lahir tepat ditanggal 26 bulan Januari, yang berarti.. bintangku adalah Aquarius"

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup ketika semua calon murid baru telah berkumpul tepat ditengah lapangan, berada didepan gedung sekolah yang tampak seperti kastil diabad pertengahan.

Ia tidak berhenti meremat buku ditangannya sampai tanganya memerah. Ia bahkan hampir tak sadar jika bisik-bisik terus merambat. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"Jadi pangeran kerajaan vampire akan bergabung diangkatan kita? Apa tidak salah?"

"Kita semua akan sekelas dengan pangeran? Ini penghargaan yang sangat luar biasa.."

Telinga Jaejoong bergerak-gerak saat mendengar ucapan anak-anak disekitarnya. Hampir semua anak meributkan hal yang sama. Mereka meributkan seseorang yang kini berdiri seorang diri ditengah-tengah kerumunan, menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari sang pangeran.

"Siapa dia?" Jaejoong memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat jika seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri diam. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Matanya sipit dan bibir bawahnya lebih tebal dari bibir yang atas. Hidungnya mancung dan ada sebuah tahi lalat di sebelah kiri atas dari bibirnya.

Tidak ada anak lain yang berani memandang pangeran kerajaan vampire seperti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Alhasil, sang pangeran mendadak merubah pandangannya. Ia melirik Jaejoong dengan tajam. Tatapannya sedingin es dan membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah saking kagetnya.

"Baiklah murid-murid tahun pertama di St Vladimir. Sebentar lagi pembukaan akan dimulai. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan kami sebagai calon pengajar kalian nantinya.." tiga vampire, dua dhampir, dan seorang moroi tiba-tiba datang sebelum semua murid sempat berkedip.

Jaejoong beruntung karena para guru sudah datang atau kalau tidak.. ia bisa mati berdiri karena ditatap sedingin itu oleh seorang pangeran kerjaan vampire.

"Kami berenam adalah para pengajar di St Vladimir. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Prof Choi Seunghyun, pengajar para vampire dan dhampire dikelas ilmu pertahanan. Disebelah saya adalah Prof Kim Ji Yoong, pengajar para vampire, dhampire dan moroi dikelas ilmu ramuan. Lalu ada prof Lee Dong Hwi, pengajar para vampire, dhampire dan moroi dikelas ilmu perburuan. Lalu prof Kim Sang Shoon, pengajar bagi para moroi dikelas ilmu perbintangan dan terakhir.. prof Jang Hwang Bi, pengawas sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah St Vladimir.."

Aplaus segera diberikan kepada para pengajar dan pengawas.

"Baik, mari kita mulai kehidupan baru kita ditengah musim panas yang menyenangkan ini. Pintu gerbang akan dibuka dan kalian boleh duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan sambil mendengarkan pengumunan untuk kelas sekaligus asrama yang akan kalian tempati. Untuk pembagian kamar, akan menjadi kejutan yang spesial untuk kalian tentunya. Silahkan buka sendiri pintu kamar kalian dan temukan kejutan dibaliknya.."

"Sekali lagi.. kami ucapkan.. selamat datang di St Vladimir para murid-murid tahun pertama.."

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah sambil mendengarkan pembagian kelas untuk murid-murid tahun pertama. Hampir tiga perempat murid telah mendapatkan kelas dan asrama yang mereka tempati.

"Bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan kelas dhampir? Atau kelas moroi? Atau bahkan tidak disalah satunya.. dan aku disuruh kembali pulang?" Jaejoong mulai panik, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya. Kenapa menunggu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memuakan? Kapan namanya akan disebutkan?

"Shim Changmin?" panggil prof Seunghyun dan pemuda jangkung yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong tampak berdiri dengan tegang. Ia berjalan didepan podium, menerima pandangan dari seluruh murid junior dan senior, sekaligus para guru diacademy.

"Kelas dhampir, Asrama Aquarius.."

Aplaus kembali terdengar, selalu begitu.. mengikuti setiap pengumuman yang telah disebutkan.

"Kim Junsu, kelas Moroi, Asrama Sagitarius.."

Jaejoong semakin gelisah, ia sampai takut jika dirinya akan pingsan karena kebingungannya. Apa mungkin namanya tidak akan pernah dipanggil?

"Park Yoochun, kelas Vampire, Asrama Gemini.."

Jaejoong sudah hampir meledak, matanya mulai berwarna merah dan taringnya telah tumbuh panjang. Ia mulai merasa marah. Namun ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah nama, bola matanya kembali berwarna hitam dan taringnya telah kembali keposisi normal.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

Jaejoong segera berdiri setelah panggilan ketiga. Semua anak mulai berbisik karena ia terlambat menjawab panggilan prof Seunghyun. Ia berjalan diantara bisik-bisik yang merambat. Jaejoong mencoba tidak perduli, namun begitu berdiri didepan prof Seunghyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam, Jaejoong merasa kepanikan telah kembali memenuhi dirinya.

"Kau.. akan mendapat kelas spesial, Jaejoong.."

Serentak, semua anak terdiam dan menghentikan ocehan mereka.

"Kau akan mendapatkan dua kelas sekaligus. Dhampir dan Moroi. Kau harus mengikuti keduanya. Kami akan mengatur jadwalmu agar tidak bertabrakan. Jika perlu, kau akan mendapatkan kelas privat. Semua ini telah diputuskan oleh anggota dewan karena darah campuranmu yang tidak biasa. Setengah Dhampir.. dan setengah Moroi. Bukan setengah manusia.."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam penuh kebingungan.

"Jangan takut dan jangan bingung. Kami akan membantumu.." Prof Seunghyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "Jaga kesehatanmu.."

Ia memberikan berkas keputusannya pada Jaejoong, "Kau akan masuk asrama Aquarius.."

Tidak ada aplaus seperti murid lainnya begitu Jaejoong kembali ketempat duduknya. Semua anak memandangnya. Mereka terlalu bingung sekaligus takjub. Ilmu yang akan didapat Jaejoong akan menjadi berkali lipat dibanding mereka semua? Sungguh membuat iri siapapun.

Mereka bahkan hampir melupakan keberadaan sang pangeran yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menjadi topik pembicaraan. Bahkan sang pangeran yang terlihat bosan dan memainkan segelas darah digelasnya, kini mulai tertarik dengan sosok cantik itu. Sosok yang sempat ia kutuk karena berani menatapnya.

"Dhampir dan Moroi?" seru Yunho, sang pangeran kerajaan vampire. Ia bisa melihat mata hazel Jaejoong yang seolah-olah.. telah terpahat dengan sempurna. Juga bibir cherry merah yang kini mulai kering karena Jaejoong tidak menyentuh air minumnya sejak masuk kedalam kastil.

"Pangeran Jung Yunho.." nama Yunho akhirnya dipanggil prof Seunghyun. Sang pangeran segera berdiri dengan jubah hitamnya. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan sedikit angkuh ketika kepalanya ia tengadahkan keatas.

Ia adalah pangeran vampire berdarah murni satu-satunya yang tersisa karena keluarganya memang telah lama musnah ketika ia masih kecil. Calon raja yang akan memimpin para vampire, dhampir dan moroi suatu hari kelak. Ia juga pemilik sah academy St Vladimir, akademy yang dibangun oleh keluarganya.

Kekuatannya sekarang memang masih jauh dibawah, tapi ia berjanji akan segera menjadi vampire terhebat yang akan mengalahkan para strigoi, vampire jahat yang telah membantai habis keluarganya dimassa silam.

Selain menerima pengajaran disekolah ini nantinya, Yunho juga akan menerima privat lesson dari para prof diakademy. Ia harus menguasai semua ilmu yang dimiliki ketiga kaumnya.

Karena dirinya akan menjadi calon raja kelak, Yunho diajarkan untuk tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pribadi yang angkuh, karena tidak berharap untuk bergantung pada siapapun.

Kelas Vampire.." prof Seunghyun memberikan berkas keputusannya pada Yunho. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara karena mereka ingin mendengar dan melihat segala hal yang ada didepan mata mereka. Karena kehadiran Yunho menjadi suatu kehormatan bagi mereka semua. Siapa yang menyangka jika calon raja dimasa yang akan datang kini ada didepan mereka. Memiliki umur yang sama dengan mereka. Enam belas tahun.

"Asrama.. Aquarius.."

Semua mata terperajat, mulut mereka juga terbuka begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja disebutkan.

"Pangeran.. akan tinggal diasrama? Sungguhkah?"

Yunho terdiam sambil menerima berkas keputusannya. Ia sendiri yang meminta pada pihak academy untuk ditempatkan diasrama. Ia tidak mau kamar spesial. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lain. Tidak bolehkah ia menerima sedikit saja pengalaman yang berbeda?

Yunho kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia kembali mematung tak bergerak seperti biasanya saat kembali kesana.

"Kira-kira.. siapa ya teman sekamar yang beruntung itu?"

"Apa pihak academy menempatkan seseorang dikamarnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Pasti pangeran akan tidur sendirian diasrama.."

Yunho capek saat semuanya terus membicarakan dirinya. Ia ingin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidur untuk sementara waktu. Pagi hampir tiba dan mereka baru saja akan memulai untuk makan, sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan berkas yang diberikan prof Seunghyun saat seseorang menubruk dirinya. Murid-murid kelas pertama tampak antusias dengan apa yang akan menjadi kejutan bagi mereka. Mereka tampak ribut dan berlari secepat kilat kedalam kamar mereka untuk melihat seperti apa asrama baru mereka dan siapa teman sekamar yang akan menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka nantinya.

"Tempat ini mendadak ramai dan tidak setegang tadi.." jaejoong berseru, tersenyum sedikit karena ia mendapatkan kamar no 33A di Asrama Aquarius. Nomer favoritnya.

Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang terburu-buru ingin melihat seperti apa asrama dan kamar baru mereka, Jaejoong malah memilih untuk berkeliling. Ia ingin melihat lebih dulu seperti apa isi didalam academy ini. Dengan tas ranselnya, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang. Berkas yang dipegangnya menunjukan peta St Vladimir secara keseluruhan.

"Jadi ini bank darahnya?" Jaejoong sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan 'Bank darah'. Pintunya tertutup. Tentu saja ditutup mengingat hari sudah mulai pagi dan sekolah baru dimulai pada pukul delapan malam nanti.

Jaejoong tampak kecewa, karena ia lupa jika semua kelas dan pintu sudah pasti ditutup karena sekolah belum dibuka kembali. "Sepertinya memang harus kembali keasrama dan tidur.."

Jaejoong berjalan kembali. Lorong sudah mulai sepi dan tidak ada seorang anakpun ketika ia telah sampai didepan asrama Aquarius.

Sebuah pintu yang sangat besar terbentang dihadapannya. Ada tulisan yang sangat besar tercetak didinding atas. Jaejoong membacanya sambil mendongakan kepala. "Sebutkan sandinya, Aquarius!"

"Sandi? Dimana aku mendapatkan sandinya?" Jaejoong lalu melirik berkasnya. Ia terpana ketika melihat berkas miliknya yang semula berisi peta sekolah kini berubah menjadi kata sandi.

"Peace," seru Jaejoong dan pintupun akhirnya terbuka. Ada sebuah kolam air raksasa yang sangat indah. Juga beberapa jembatan kaca yang membelah kolam. Seperti namanya 'Aquarius' yang berarti 'air'.

Disisi-sisi kolam terdapat pintu yang bertuliskan nama masing-masing kamar. Juga tangga spiral yang akan mengarahkan penghuninya untuk pergi kelantai selanjutnya. Jaejoong bisa melihat sebuah ruangan bersantai dan berkumpul yang berada diujung kolam. Lengkap dengan air mancur yang keluar dari dinding-dindingnya. Sihir yang sangat hebat.

Jaejoong tersenyum riang. Ia tidak menyangka jika academy ini akan seindah dan sehebat ini. Iapun bergegas menaiki tangga kaca dimana pegangannya mengalirkan sebuah air yang mampu membasahi tangannya.

"Kamar nomer 33A," Jaejoong membaca nomer kamar yang ada didepannya. Senyumnya kembali tercetak ketika ia membuka kenop pintu dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya ternganga lebar.

Kamarnya tidak seperti ruangan didalam asrama ini. Kamarnya lebih gelap dan ada tirai-rai besar berwarna hitam. Ruangan ini juga dipenuhi oleh lilin-lilin. Ada dua buah peti mati yang terbuat dari kristal transparan.

"Huh? Peti mati?" Jaejoong tampak shock. Ia bisa melihat tumpukan sutra yang menjadi alas peti mati, juga sebuah bantal dan selimut tebal berwarna putih yang ada didalam peti.

"Aku memang dhampir, tapi haruskah tidur didalam peti mati?" Jaejoong tampak merana dan mengusap peti mati miliknya. Karena didalam peti mati satunya sudah berisi seseorang yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya teman sekamarnya itu sudah tidur nyenyak.

"Alas dan selimutnya sangat halus, sepertinya nyaman. Tapi tetap saja seram.." Jaejoong yang terbiasa hidup seperti manusia kini merasa sangat janggal. "Apa tidak adakah ranjang ditempat ini?"

Jaejoong melemparkan tas ranselnya dengan asal, hingga menjatuhkan sebuah pajangan kaca yang berisi bunga bakung, bunga yang menjadi simbol kematian. Suara pecah terdengar dan membuat tutup peti mati yang berada disebelah Jaejoong terbuka.

"Aish.." suara keluhan terdengar didalamnya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Jaejoong tidak sengaja membuat teman sekamarnya ternggangu. Ia berbalik dan ingin melihat wajah namja yang kini sudah bangun dari peti mati kristalnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Jubah berwarna hitamnya kini terlihat. Juga mata sipit dan hidung mancungnya. Serta bibir tebal dan tahi lalat di sebelah kiri atas dari bibirnya.

"Pa.. pangeran?" Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho dengan jarinya, kedua matanya melebar dan bibirnya bergetar ketika menyebut nama sosok didepannya. "Apa ka... kau.. Prince Jung?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
